The Eight GodGenerals
by NolieCelia
Summary: They way they were killed haunts me since that night. Why they left me, I don't know. Why Lorelei made my fate like this remains a mystery. The Score brought this fate upon me, and now it will pay for what it's done to countless people. SyncxOC


**A/N: So finally I got to writing Celia's story! She's my main OC, so I wanted to do this for awhile... I've just had no idea whatsoever on how to write this. Oh, yes, and a shoutout to one of my friends...**

**ShelbyRyan101, are you going to write Nolie's story anytime soon?**

**Celia: HI NOLIE!**

**Me: o_o... Calm down, Celia...**

**Disclaimer: Only in my sweetest, wildest, dreams, do I own Tales of the Abyss... But all credit goes to-**

**Celia: Namco Bandai! The company responsable for Nolie, Sync's, and my existance!**

**Me: o_o Y-yes...**

Summery:

_The way that they were killed haunts me ever since that night. Why they left me, I don't know. Why Lorelei made my fate like this remains a mystery. The Score brought this fate upon me, and now it will pay for what it's done to countless people._

_"Mysterica, someday you'll understand the ugly and folliness of this world."_

_"You've betrayed me! You said you would presurve these outer lands!"_

_"Tear! You don't understand! It took her away! It KILLED her!" The voice trails off. "-ia, you understand, don't you?" The ground shatters into bits._

_"I can't afford to loose you two now!"_

_"T-thank you."_

_"SYNC!"_

A scream manages to escape my lips and I pant as if my life just ended. But I'm okay. These things haunt my dreams all the time.

"Are you okay?" Somebody asks as my door opens. I quickly look towards the door and see Major Legretta looking at me with her blue eyes. I nod and stare at something unknown to everybody else, and me myself. She looks at me with a sly smile. With the things that transfigured a week ago, I've had sympathy from all four God-Generals. Except maybe Dist. But Arietta, Legretta, and Largo have been suportive to me, and are even helping me get back on my feet. And Van, he's like an older brother to me. I mean, I already _have_ an older brother, and sister, but they're dead now. They were killed a week ago. Van and I managed to escape from the ruins of home, and he brought me to the Order of Lorelei. I'm seven now. I'm training to become a Priestess in the Order, and maybe even join the God-Generals! But I doubt I'll be strong enough to join the Order, I'm much too weak. "Celia, relax. You and the Commandant both. You've been though alot in these past few days." I stare at the flooring to my right and mindlessly nod again. Legretta continues talking, but I've drowned her out. Ever since a week ago, I haven't spoken a word. Only screams, moans, and any other sounds. I nearly whispered a small thank-you to Van, but just as the words made their way to my mouth, it hung on my lips. Unable to speak, I write notes to everybody. When Van went to Batical two days after the incident, he took me to a local doctor. The doctor spoke to Van, but either of them told me what the doctor had said to him. I still wonder about it, but I've decided not to bring it up.

Legretta looks at me, knowing I've been lost in deep thought. "Would you like me to go get Van?" I look at her and nod slightly. She smiles back at me and leaves the room, undoubtably going to get the Commandant. I twiddle my thumbs in boredom and look across the room at my staff. I pick it up and look at the way it was carefully carved. Van carved this staff, I know his carving job from anywhere. He carved swords back at home for my brother. I run my hands along the staff, but to my embarrasment, I find Van at the door watching me. I turn around quickly and blush uncontrolably.

"Calm down." He says to me. I smile at him and nod. "Let's go out into the woods." I get my notepad and a quill and write a response. _Okay,_ I write. Before we leave, I quickly grab my staff. I hand him the notepad, for I don't want to carry it, and we walk out.

We walk into the deepest part of the woods (after killing several monsters) and stop. I sit on a nearby treestump and smile. Van hands me my notepad and quill and I prepare for a conversation.

"Are you liking Daath?" He asks, sitting on a stump across from me.

_Yes, it was difficult at first, to get used to my new surroundings, but it's becoming more like home. _He picks up the notepad and reads it. "So, how's training going? What out of the choices do you want to become?" I pop the top off of my ink well and dip my quill in it carefully. I press the quill on the thin paper and scribble down a few words. _I've decided to become a Priestess. Healing is important, right? _I hand him the notepad again and sigh. I hate things being like this, I want to speak again. But, my vocals aren't working. What I have heard from the doctor, is that my vocals were affected by shock. They'll recover over time, but I have to wait, and do weekly vocal excersizes. Although, I still want to know what the doctor said to Van. Van is practicly my Guardian now, so he's responsable for everything that happens to me.

"Yes, healing is important, Celia. You'll become a great Priestess." He gives me a warm smile. Not a smile controled by hate or anger, but a normal, kind, smile. I wish his sister saw this side of him. "Have you found your voice yet?" I don't have to get my notepad to show how I'm feeling. I roll my eyes and do a straight smile. "You know, when I took you to the Cheagle Woods with your brother when you guys were young. Your brother got hurt, and even though he's alot older, he cried. You calmed him down by singing." I sigh and write,

_What's your point?_

"My point is, I'd like you to sing for me." Tears slightly glimmer in my eyes. Anger swells up inside me and I press the quill on the paper with a little bit of force.

_I would, but I can't talk as you can see!" _Ink drips off of the letters because of my force.

"Try, Celia." I sigh and open my mouth, trying to force out words.

"D-deep..." I manage to say. I shake my head and write again. _I can't do it, Van. I can't. I'm sorry._

"It's okay, Celia."

_This is the Cheagle Woods, correct?_

"Yes. It is. Now, stay here. I have to go and get something I left in here last week." I give a shrugging motion of annoyance and I slightly growl in my throat. I just realize I'm very hungry, so I go over to the nearby strawberry patch and pick some berries. I hear a russle and I look up into the nearby shrub. I see one brown eye looking back at me and I open my mouth to scream, but a hand claps over my mouth.

"Shut up!" A girl says in a hushed voice. She steps out of the bush and looks at me. She has side bangs hanging over her left, but my right, eye. Her flouncy purple formal ballroom gown is slightly torn at the bottom. She wears black gloves, and her purple tips on her black hair shines in the sunlight. Her hair is done up in an untidy bun, and she looks tired because of the dark circles under her eyes. She manages to smile anyways, and her purple eyes bore into my blue ones. "I'm Nolie. And you are?" I swollow hard and signal to her that I can't speak. The confused look on her face shows she doesn't understand. I groan and write it down on my notepad. She reads it and grins mischiviously. "So, you can't talk...?" I shake my head. "Then you'll let me sing?" I nod. "So, sit down, and listen." I sit back down on the stump and cross my legs. She clears her throat and begins singing in a clear, sweet, voice.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'd never let you go..._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone..._

_When all that's dead and gone in the past tonight..._

_Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe... and... sound..." _She climbs up and tree and sits on a branch high up in the midst.

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire..._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

_Hold on to this lullaby..._

_Even when the music's gone,_

_gone.._

_Just close your eyes, _

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe... and... sound..." _She pauses for a while, and I begin to wonder if the song's over or not.

_"Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe... and... sound..." _She gets down from the trees and smiles. A small clap comes from behind us, causing me to spin around cautiously.

"I must say, great job." Van says.

"G-Grants?" Nolie yells. I get my notepad.

_How do you two know each other?_

"I just know he's the Commandant of the Oracle Knights." Nolie studders. I get an idea and write,

_Van, can she come back to the Cathedral with us? I want to show her the Fon Master. He's going to die tonight, right?_

"If the girl wants to, then I can't object."

_Please?_ Nolie sighs and turns around.

"Fine. I'll go. But, I'd like to train in the Order of Lorelei." Van smiles. Not the warm one he gave me a little while ago, the cold one controled by hatred.

"Great, we could use more Oracle Knights. Nolie, I'd like to explain the situation of Celia to you when we return." My eyes widen and my mouth slightly opens. I feel my face flushing red with anger, and I write on my notepad again.

_So, she can know what's happened to me and I can't?_

"You _do_ know." I look down at the ground with guilt. He means the way my vocal cords were affected. Not the thing the doctor said to Van. I shouldn't have exploded at him. I sigh, and we walk back to the Cathedral in silence.

But only one thought goes through my head when we're on the boat.

_Why did this happen?_

**A/N: Poor ol' speechless Celia... I really have writers block right now, so the next- er-first, chapter might not be as well as the Proluge. But anyway, I don't own the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, no matter how much I want to. I wouldn't change a thing if I DID own it, but still. Oh, and Celia's theme song is Bad Apple by Neru Akita, (cover by Christina Vee). I AM a big vocaloid fan (an even bigger Rin Kagamine fan!), so in upcoming chapters, you can expect Vocaloid songs.**


End file.
